


come home.

by silverwonnie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, clingy gowon, domestic hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwonnie/pseuds/silverwonnie
Summary: Even though she hates to admit it, Chaewon just can't help being clingy towards her girlfriend.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	come home.

It was another chilly Friday afternoon and Chaewon was waiting on the grey IKEA couch they had bought a month ago. The couple would always hold cuddling sessions there while listening to Hyejoo’s vinyl player, which she bought in their first week of moving in for the sole purpose of “aesthetics”.

Yeah, the blonde was already used to her girlfriend’s obsession with being an edgy lesbian.

It has been four hours since her the taller had left their new apartment. She didn’t want to sound too needy, since her pride was on the line for this, but she has been trying to refrain from texting Hyejoo again. 

Chaewon couldn’t help it; she misses her _too much_.

She hugs her legs closer to her fragile body. The room was getting colder with each passing second. 

“Why does she even have to go to work.”, the blonde muttered into her knees. A pout plastered on her face.

Chaewon knew that Hyejoo is working diligently for the both of them, especially for her. 

She remembers her girlfriend stating that the blonde’s comfort and wishes were the her first priority.

A faint blush has spread across her pale cheeks upon remembering the soft and chaste goodbye kiss they shared this morning. It was a routine she wishes never to vanish. Along with the five minute long “don’t leave me” hugs.

Clouds hindered sunlight from penetrating the small but cozy apartment. It was furnished with a lot of mint green and grey. Chaewon frowns, eyes darting aimlessly around the room.

She grabs her phone and checks if Hyejoo has replied to her previous messages. A sigh leaves her lips for the 10th time already; still no reply. ‘She must be busy.’

“Should I text her again?”, she barely whispers.

And she does. Chaewon types a quick “ily and imy” on her phone and sends it immediately, losing all the pride she has left in her body.

It wasn’t her fault. The apartment was filled with deafening silence whenever her girlfriend wasn't home. Not to mention the unspoken fear that the blonde has of setting the house on fire whilst attempting to cook scrambled eggs. ~~(It has happened once or twice)~~

Okay. That’s enough grumbling. It’s time to distract yourself, Chaewon.

She abruptly opens their closet and searches for that one thing she needs most in this very moment:

Hyejoo’s hoodie.

Chaewon slips into it with ease, given the fact that she was much smaller than her girlfriend.

The smell of her filled the blonde’s senses. She puts the hood on and holds the collar closer to her nose. _It smelled like home_. 

She then grabs the Nintendo Switch, which was placed on their queen-sized bed with her small hands. It illuminated the dim room and replaced the silence with a familiar yellow dog talking gibberish. 

Yes, she’s playing animal crossing. 

But that didn’t her forget the absence of Hyejoo. Instead, she starts missing her even more upon seeing the island they have built together. She checks the time: only an hour has passed.

There was still no reply to her messages, which was quite odd. Usually, the taller would’ve replied no later than an hour after receiving her texts.

‘Was she ignoring me? Is she alright? Has she forgotten about me?’, Chaewon was losing her mind.

A sudden notification…from Facebook. 'You've got to be kiddinh me'. She doesn’t even use Facebook.

She’s going to throw a fit any time soon.

In order to keep her mind from going bananas, she had decided to frame the remaining pictures in the box that has been sitting in their room ever since they’ve moved in. Procrastination has stopped them from framing them. 

Chaewon carefully sweeps off the dust on the carton and opens it slowly.

Sweet memories flooded her mind while looking at the pictures intently. 

But the picture of them during their graduation hit her the most. It was taken by her mom, who has always supported her relationship with her precious love. 

Ever since she came out to her parents, they constantly annoyed her with comments, stating that she and her best friend are definitely dating.

During that time, it was a burden to her, due to the fact that she thought that Hyejoo was, without a doubt, **straight.**

She was proven wrong when the taller absentmindedly confessed to her during one of their gaming sessions. Chaewon remembers it like it happened yesterday. 

_“Come home.”_ , the blonde says under her breath. Caressing a picture of her beautiful girlfriend.

Her girlfriend who never failed to put a smile on her face, who always offered her shoulder to cry on, who walked through thick and thin with her. 

She misses her so, so much.

Other people would perceive her as dramatic, but she just couldn’t help it.

Chaewon was taken aback by the sound of rustling keys and their front door opening. 

“Hyejoo?”, she excitedly exclaimed while making her way to the entrance as fast as she could.

She was greeted with a warm hug, a soft “hey babe” and a soppy kiss on the forehead.

_ “Welcome home.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :D  
> I wrote this impulsively instead of doing my homework, please forgive me for any mistakes,,,


End file.
